Copy
by Cherry-Lemon-Boy
Summary: Lo ultimo que supo de Draco Malfoy fue que había infiltrado mortifagos en Hogwarts que casi mataba a Dumbledor y de la marca tenebrosa que descansaba en su ante brazo izquierdo.  Hermione Supo que estaba totalemente enamorada del Mortífago. Dramione


_Copy_

…

You keep trying to

Look like her , same clothes

Same hair , but accept it

You are just a "Copy"..

...

**Hermione**

**M**_iraba con afán el libro entre sus manos , nada mejor que un libro para relajarse y sentirse mejor , esa semana podía asegurar que había sido la peor semana para ella , inicio con un lunes como todos , con tareas , con maestros , y con Harry y Ron hablando de Quidditch como acostumbraban a hacer, Hermione por otro lado se enfocaba en leer ávidamente su libro de Pociones , Snape dijo que si alguien fallaba en la poción de esa día le quitaría 70 puntos a la Casa del susodicho y de paso lo reprobaría en los T.I.M.O.S (Aun que faltaba aproximadamente un mes para dichas pruebas) , la poción de ese día era sorpresa y por eso Hermione se concentraba en leer una y otra vez su libro de pociones._

_-"Hey Mione , que te ocurre?",-Pregunto Ron con aire despreocupado, -"Estas muy callada desde el desayuno"-Secundo Harry al Pelirrojo._

"**M**_ione" , suspiro ruidosamente y antes de responder , fue a dar al suelo , por Obra y Gracia de Draco "Huron" Malfoy , que cuando vio a quien había tumbado no puedo sino sonreír ,-"Granger deberías ver por donde caminas , seguro me dejaste alguno de tus gérmenes Muggles"-Replico el Slytherin con palabras venenosas dignas de un Malfoy . Ron salto con avidez y apunto con su varita al rostro de Malfoy._

_-"_**O**_h.! Merlin pero mira eso, hablando de gente idiota , pensé que seguirías en el callejón Diagon pidiendo limosna, Comadreja"-dijo con mirada retadora y arrogante el príncipe de las serpientes, sus dos acompañantes habían reaccionado de formas diferentes, Blaise Zabbini , solo Atino a Reír, disimulando una Tos , mientras Theodore Nott se limitaba a negar con la cabeza , por el insulto de su amigo._

_Hermione no se sentía de humor como para hablar con el Slytherin , camino lejos sin mirar ni a Harry , ni a Ron , ni a Malfoy y sus amigos , llegaba tarde para pociones y no quería reprobar los T.I.M.O.S y menos solo por una poción, escucho de lejos a Harry y a Ron acercándose a ella , rogaba a Merlin que la poción fuera sencilla "por lo menos para ella"._

**S**_nape entro al salón , con el porte grosero y altanero que lo caracterizaba , su capa hondeaba y apenas entro comenzó con su clase._

**-"L**_a poción de hoy es la mas importante de este año "-Replico el jefe de Slytherin , Hizo una mueco que a ella se le hizo terriblemente familiar _

_¡ la poción era un Filtro amoroso!, Hermione se dio cuenta por la cara severa de Snape , podía jurar haberla visto cuando Fred y George le hablaron de lo embarazoso que era prepararla ._

**P**_asada una hora , algunas pociones ya habían explotado otras parecía repulsivas desde lejos , otras burbujeaban peligrosamente._

**P**_ara Hermione fue difícil , pero una vez que estuvo terminada se torno rosa , Snape se dio cuenta del gran trabajo de la Griffindor y a regañadientes clamo-"20 Puntos para Gryffindor , por la poción de la señorita Granger"- ,y ella no pudo sentirse tan orgullosa , hasta que la voz orgullosa del grasiento Profesor de Pociones se escucho cerca de ella –"Perfecto señor Malfoy! 30 Puntos para Slytherin!"- no le molestaba en absoluto que Draco Malfoy la hubiera igualado , le calaba los huesos que le habían dado 10 puntos mas , y eso era mas que clara Preferencia por la casa de las serpientes._

_-"Señorita Granger , dígame que pudee oler en su poción "- Hermione se acerco lentamente a la Poción , un Olor mentolado , fresco , a hierbas y menta llego fuerte a su nariz , y no pudo negar que era el aroma mas exquisito que hubiera sentido, sin embargo , en venganza a Snape se limito a decir-"Olor a Libro nuevo"-._

**S**_nape se volteo a Malfoy y le hizo la misma pregunta-"Usted que huele señor Malfoy?"-el Slytherin dudo un momento y respondió-"Fresas con Chocolate"- dijo arrastrando las palabras con ese tono de_

_"Que demonios le interesa?" , Snape siguió inspeccionando las demás mesas y después de un tiempo la clase dio su fin._

…

**Draco**

**L**_a clase de Pociones había sido satisfactoria para su persona , gano 30 puntos para su casa , y de paso barrio la sala de Pociones con Granger y eso para el era suficiente humillación (Para ella claro está), Draco suspiro y acelero el paso , esa Noche le tocaba Ronda de prefectos y eso lo exasperaba , detestaba esa noche del mes , por eso normalmente se "Enfermaba" ,durante esa especifica época._

**H**_asta que a McGonngall un día se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pasar a su habitación para verificar su estado , digamos que lo siguiente que aconteció fueron 40 puntos restados de su casa y un Snape con cara de Troll , esa cara duro una insufrible semana ._

_-"_**O**_h dios , que indignación! , un Malfoy quitándole puntos a su casa! "- habían sido las palabras de Lucius Malfoy y a eso le siguió una reprimenda de una hora , una reprimenda que Draco deseo nunca volver a Oír._

…

**E**l reloj de la torre de astronomía dio una segunda Campanada en mitad de la noche y fue tiempo del Slytherin de salir de su sala común y caminar por los pasillos , comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

**A **_su mente llego el recuerdo de la Clase de Pociones y no pudo evitar preguntarse a quien pertenecía el olor de Fresas y Miel que había olido esa tarde , el había dicho "Fresas con Chocolate" pero , obviamente había mentido , no diría ese olor aun que le lanzaran 15 crucios de una vez._

_Estaba recientemente muy deprimido por su misión encomendada , Infiltrar mortifagos en Hogwarts , no había tenido cabeza para insultar al Trio dorado ese año , no tanto como los anteriores , reparar el armario Evanescente era un reto, uno que El nunca pidió._

_Sin percatarse de la persona que venia igual de desprevenida , termino en el suelo pero esta vez , se fue con todo y Hermione Granger._

**Hermione**

**M**_aldito fuese Draco Malfoy la había tumbado 2 VECES EN UN MALDITO DIA! , se levanto con indignación e intento alejarse de el , hasta que noto la mirada perdida del Slytherin , parecía estar en Malfoyville muy muy lejos de ahí ._

_Movió las manos frente al rostro de Draco , y sin embargo el Rubio seguía en su pequeño letargo , así que desesperada le dio un golpe en la cabeza._

_El slytherin pareció volver en sí , solo para mirar a la Gryffindor con Molestia , -"QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA GRANGER?"- grito en medio del silencio el rubio._

_-"ESO TE PREGUNTO A TI MALFOY!"- dijo con misma intensidad la castaña , Draco se enfado y en un rápido movimiento golpeo las piernas de Hermione , esta callo dramáticamente de Cara al suelo , y draco sonrió con sorna , después de todo la presión nada como desquitarse con la Rata de Biblioteca que era Granger._

_Hermione golpeo a draco en el estomago y este se sentó sobre ella (Hermione seguía tendida en el el suelo)._

–"_Oh mira! , dome a la Leona!"- dijo con satisfacción Draco._

_Hermione lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y alargando su brazo le estampo una cachetada , cabía recordar que no era la primera. Draco tomo por las muñecas a Hermione y sin pensarlo Estrello sus labios con los de ella , fue mas un rose que un beso ,que resultaba ser el primero de Hermione y Draco sabia que podía llegar a ser el ultimo._

_Y como si no sintiesen necesidad de respirar se quedaron allí , robándose besos hasta que el reloj de la torre volvió a sonar dando por terminada la ronda de Prefectos , Draco reacciono y solto a Hermione y con paso rápido desapareció hacia su sala común , aun con el Olor de Chocolate y Miel que provenía de los enmarañados cabellos de Hermione y sonriendo._

_Para Hermione esos besos conllevaron a sentirse totalmente en el cielo , Draco Malfoy le había quitado su primer Beso y valla que había sido un GRAN beso._

...

**D**_espués de ese día tan inusual , Hermione no paro de Pensar en Draco durante toda la maldita semana , el maldito olor que había sentido en clase de pociones era el mismo que el maldito slytherin desprendía , no había vuelto a verlo y valla que tenia ganas de otro beso._

_Harry no paraba de hablar y de decir que Malfoy ahora era un mortifago después de eso se entero de el Sectustempra que casi lo mata y entonces Hermione supo que Draco Malfoy era alguien de quien debía olvidarse , esa tarde lo vio en la enfermería y cuando Draco la vio sonrió de lado como acostumbraba._

_Ella también sonrió y lo beso ,los besos del Slytherin estaban llenos de desesperación , podía sentir las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas podía apostar que fueron una o dos pero Draco parecía estar sufriendo , sus besos estaban llenos de esa tristeza de toda esa depuración y amargura que le llenaba poco a poco el corazón como si ella sintiese todo lo que el._

_Malfoy se quedo dormido y Hermione salió de la enfermería con paso melancólico y con el sabor a desesperación en los labios._

…

**L**_**o **__ultimo que supo de Draco Malfoy fue que había infiltrado mortifagos en Hogwarts que casi mataba a Dumbledor y de la marca tenebrosa que descansaba en su ante brazo izquierdo._

_Hermione sufrió durante semanas y supo que estaba mas que enamorada del maldito._

…

**H**_abian pasado 19 años después de la derrota de Voldemort , Hermione estaba casada con Ronald y era muy "feliz" o eso parecía , cuando entraron a Kings Cross , cuando se despedía de sus hijos ,Ron cometió el error de señalar a Draco Malfoy , y Hermione sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima , era incluso mas apuesto._

_Sin embargo Hermione vio que tenia un hijo y estaba casado , al igual que ella , Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos con Draco Malfoy eran los que mas detestaba de la guerra , si no hubiera sido por Lucius Malfoy , ella tal vez hubiera podido estar mas cerca de Draco._

_Ron la beso en los labios , y supo de inmediato , que era la peor de las personas solo por comparar los besos de su esposo con los de Malfoy y se sintió aun mas Basura cuando supo por que Ron había sido el hombre de su elección , la respuesta era realmente aterradora pero sin embargo siempre lo supo.._

"**los besos de Draco eran apasionados y melancólicos ..**

**Los de Ronald Weasley eran cortos y significativos ..**

**Ambos eran totalmente opuestos y a la vez demasiado parecidos..**

**Los besos de Ronald eran una copia de los de Draco..**

**Eran la compensación de lo que Hermione nunca tuvo..**

**Eran la Copia del Deseo mas grande de su corazón.."**

_**FIN**_


End file.
